


PruGerManoIta

by FrostStar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostStar/pseuds/FrostStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both German brothers and Italian brothers finally got time to relax together and it always ends up the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PruGerManoIta

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I _might_ do more oneshots of variations of this foursome, like just germancest, itacest, GerIta, germano, etc. Etc.

They all finally had the time to relax together and immediately claimed the couch. Feliciano on one end, Lovino somehow ended up on the other, and Ludwig and Gilbert sat in the middle with Ludwig next to Feli and Gilbert next to Lovino. Ludwig sighed in slight exasperation as both Feliciano and Gilbert practically placed themselves in his lap. He knew they wouldn’t listen to him asking so he turned slightly and shoved Gilbert off and turned towards Feliciano, promptly ignoring both Gilbert’s and Lovino’s grumbling from the disturbance. He gripped the italian’s waist and prepared to lift him before he was slightly caught off guard when he was suddenly being kissed. He couldn’t help but lean into it slightly and forget for a moment what his original purpose was. He blinked slightly when the brunette pulled away and an amused look crossed his face as he placed Feliciano off his lap. 

“You should know that won’t keep you on my lap.” He said in amusement before letting out a surprised grunt and looking down in slight annoyance as Lovino flopped across all their laps with an annoyed glance at being ignored by them all. 

Feliciano giggled lightly and threaded his fingers through Lovino’s hair. “No but I like making others jealous.” Ludwigs eyebrow rose and before he could respond Gilbert’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and he was pulled against him as the albino leaned over his shoulder.

“Luddy, it’s not fair he got to sit in your lap and get a kiss. Where’s mine?” was nearly purred into his ear. He would’ve just sighed and turned to give him a kiss if he hadn’t been looking right at both italian’s who had identical smirks on their faces. His face heated up and he opened his mouth to say something before snapping it shut and turning towards Gilbert. He grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a rough kiss, refusing to let go of his pride in front of them. Gilbert chuckled a bit before returning the kis just as roughly, quickly taking control.

Feliciano looked down at Lovino and nodded a bit before going back to watching the Germans. Once they pulled away from each other trying to catch their breath Lovino caught their attention and they both looked over a slight flush on their cheeks. Lovino smirked and looked up at Feliciano before the other leaned down and Lovino quickly wrapped his arms around Feliciano’s neck and pulled him closer. Both Germans flush increased and they shifted slightly as they glanced at each other before looking back at the Italians. A few minutes later the Italian’s pulled away with a slight hum and smirked at Ludwig and Gilbert teasingly. Gilbert nudged Ludwig down and pulled Feliciano into a kiss and Lovino took the opportunity to kiss Ludwig. Ludwig hummed lightly into the kiss and shifted a bit at having the weight of the Prussian and Italian on him. 

Feliciano melted into the kiss, knowing Gilbert was in control. The only one who had a problem with Gilbert in control was Ludwig and Lovino and both were only putting up a front. Though Ludwig did it to rile up Gilbert, Lovino just didn’t want to give any control over willingly. It took both Gilbert and Ludwig most times. Both Germans pulled away from the Italians and Feliciano moved back to his original spot and Ludwig leaned back as he watched Lovino sit up and Gilbert placed him in his lap. He watched in slight amusement at Lovino’s bluster until Gilbert actually kissed him and he turned towards Feliciano and kissed him for a long moment before pulling away and turning on the T.V. with a small smirk. This almost always happened when they were all able to relax together and that was completely fine with him.


End file.
